LOS PREMIOS FANFICTION
by DarkLovely99-GloomyAlejandra
Summary: Un programa para premiar al talento de todos los escritores de Fanfiction-Slugterra :) con muchos segmentos y nominaciones... y para elegir los mejores fics del 2013!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Regresando A Bajoterra

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Dark, más conocida como Daniela, y un grupo de escritores incluyendo a su mejor amiga que también es escritora y su perrito, bajaron al mágico mundo de Bajoterra, para celebrar el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Y una segunda vez, para recoger al perro de Daniela que se había quedado.

-Lista Ale- dijo Dani.

-Lista-respondió Alejandra.

-Okay…uff, a la 1- dijo Dani.

-A las 2- completo Ale.

-Y a las 3!- dijeron al unísono.

Las chicas estaban en el descenso, el único transporte de la superficie que las llevaría a Bajoterra. Pero como de costumbre y ya era el típico, tenían que esperar 10 segundos hasta que este bajara, y así fue…sucedió.

Los gritos no paraban, pero ya no del susto como en un pasado, sino de la diversión por la velocidad; viajar así de rápido transformaba la preocupación del estómago revuelto a emoción extrema. Se iban acercando cada vez más al final de la vía….

-Estamos cerca- dijo Dani.

-Y….uff, al fin llegamos- dijo Alejandra.

Ambas bajaron de los asientos y se dirigieron directamente hacia el refugio Shane, donde se encontrarían con el protector de Bajoterra.

Daniela toco la puerta ansiosa de encontrarse con Eli.

-Quién es?- se oyó una voz masculina muy conocida para las dos adolescentes.

-Tu quien crees Elliot- dijo Daniela en un tono muy obvio. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al Shane.

-Dark, Ale, que gusto en verlas otra vez!- hablo contento por la visita.

-Me puedes llamar Dani- dijo la pelinegra.

-Está bien- dijo- pasen.

Las dos chicas pasaron y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Y que las trae por aquí?- dijo el Shane.

-Bueno, les queríamos decir…- Daniela estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por una voz que provenía desde la cocina.

-Eli, has visto mi lanzadora?- pregunto el topoide- Ah! Hola chicas que tal…- dijo Pronto al darse cuenta de las invitadas.

-Hola- dijeron las dos chicas al unísono.

-Pronto, ellas son Dani y Ale, las recuerdas?, vinieron hace unos meses- dijo Eli.

-Ah sí ellas vinieron por…Un minuto!...Aaaaa! No vinieron con ese saco de pulgas verdad?- dijo Pronto muy alarmado subiéndose a la mesa.

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja…-rieron las chicas.

-Tranquilo Pronto, Peluche se quedó en la superficie- dijo Ale conteniendo la risa.

-Fiufff….- dijo Pronto aliviado bajándose de la mesa.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

En la superficie…

No había absolutamente nadie en la casa, las únicas luces prendidas eran la de los adornos Navideños de la casa de Dani. En la ventana se logró ver una figura negra, pero no era un humano, sino un perro.

-Grrrrrrrrrrrrr- gruñía Peluche por una simple razón, Pronto.

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

En Bajoterra…

-Amor…voy a…ah, hola chicas-dijo Trixie con una mochila bajando las escaleras.

-Hola Trixie- saludo Dani.

-Hola- saludo Ale.

-Emm…cariño, a donde vas con esa mochila?- pregunto Eli al ver a su chica con la mochila.

-Me voy a visitar a…-

-Esperen….cariño?- dijo Ale con una mirada maliciosa.

-A dónde va todo esto?- dijo Dani pícaramente.

-Bueno, es que Trix y yo somos novios- dijo Eli rodeando a la pelirroja con su brazo.

-Que ustedes que!- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

-Lo sé, sé que es algo inesperado y difícil de creer…-

-Al fin!, demoraron mucho- dijo Ale aliviada.

-Demasiado diría yo querida… hasta que se decidieron- dijo Dani.

Los novios se ruborizaron al entender el mensaje. Tan obvia es nuestra relación? Se preguntaban mentalmente, y la respuesta que todos estamos pensando, SI.

-Y listo, ya implante la nueva actualización a las mecas…aaa, hola chicas- saludo Kord entrando a la guarida.

-Hola- saludaron al unísono.

-Emm…vienen de la superficie, verdad?- pregunto Kord.

-SIP- dijeron las chicas.

-Pueden venir un momento- dijo Kord. Se las llevó a un especio más alejado de los demás y les empezó a susurrar algo-_como está tu amiga, creo que se llamaba Aky, si, Akyra; está bien?-_pregunto en voz baja.

-Te digo si me dices como está el caballero.- Dijo Ale susurrando para que Dani no escuche pero se dio cuenta que si lo hizo al sentir su codo.

-Si lo está troll enamorado- dijo Ale pícaramente.

-Ella dice que te extraña mucho mi querido troll- dijo Dani molestando a Kord el cual se ruborizo. Luego volvieron a donde estaban los demás.

-Emm, Trix, a donde te ibas?- pregunto el Shane aun confuso.

-Cierto, voy a visitar a mi mama, me quedare unos días en su casa; ¿Saludos para tu suegra?- dijo la chica- Cierto, y ustedes…¿Vienen a visitarnos?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Ale y a Dani.

-Emm…casi- dijo Daniela.

-Sobre todo, vinimos a decirles un muy importante mensaje- dijo Ale.

-Cuál?- pregunto la banda al mismo tiempo. Ambas chicas se miraron.

-Bueno…-dijo Ale.

-Queremos invitarlos a…-Daniela hizo una pausa y sonrió.

-LOS PREMIOS FANFICTION!- dijeron al unísono.

-Los que?- pregunto Pronto.

-Aaaahhh…fanfiction, esa página de historias de la superficie…verdad?- dijo Kord recordando.

-Así es- dijo Ale.

-Y queremos que asistan. El 8 de enero en la caverna Objetivo- dijo Daniela.

-A eso vinieron?- pregunto Pronto.

-SIP…y a correr la voz por todo Bajoterra-dijo Ale.

-Quieren decir que se quedaran? Porque si quieren se pueden quedar aquí y….-

-No es necesario, tenemos donde quedarnos-dijo Dani.

-Pero gracias de todas formas- dijo Ale.

Las 2 chicas siguieron invitando a todos los lanzadores de Bajoterra, niños y persona como Garfio Rojo asistirían a este evento que sin duda alguna, sería el mejor de todos. Por otro lado la Banda de Shane se quedó discutiendo sobre el tema.

Continuara….

**Dark**: Feliz Año chicos, cómo están? Bueno con este fic que es casi fic y a la vez no, empezamos el año, créanmelo que estaba loca por subir esto rápido; lo tengo planeado desde NOVIEMBRE, NO-VIEM-BRE, SABEN CUANTA PACIENCIA TUVE QUE TENER HASTA QUE LLEGUE ESTE MOMENTO!, y yo no soy de paciencia para colmo. En fin, espero que les guste y sé que este Chapter fue corto (fueron 4, bueno 5 con el mensaje de Ale). Pero bueno, se han de estar preguntando (más les vale ¬¬) el porqué de la cuenta, pues fácil y un poco ridículo en gran parte. Resulta que la idea de todo esto es mía (tengo que ser sincera, no piensen que quiero el crédito), pero necesitaba una ayuda y bueno como Ale y yo nos conocemos y podemos planear todo esto en el cole, decidimos que para que una no tenga este fic porque las dos vamos a presentar; y diremos lo que salga de nosotros, claro que en el Chapter yo hice una parte de los diálogos y Ale otra, a partir de los otros serán personales, me explico? Entonces creamos esta cuenta, así se nos hace fácil y de paso no me complico con el internet, porque ella puede actualizar también (no le pienso dar mi clave), les quiero decir que si les gusto no olviden sus reviews, y si no les gusto, dígannos la verdad, no tengan miedo que entenderemos, a las duras penas jeje. Les explicaremos en el siguiente Chapter varias cosas, normalmente hubiésemos hecho como algo normal, sin Bajoterra, pero nos pareció chévere poner a los lanzadores y todo eso, no quiero copiar al matiné de Karem ni nada por el estilo, la verdad es que lo de los premios se me ocurrió en un sueño y lo de ponernos en Bajoterra, fue en clases de Mate, PUEDEN CREERLO? De paso esta es la continuación de mi historia De Regreso, bueno casi pero no queríamos hacer de nuevo bajar y descubrir y bla bla bla, así que de paso molestaremos a muchas personas y también habrán sorpresas muajaja; y una pregunta para todos los que leen, anónimos y usuarios; DESEAN APARECER EN ESTE FIC? Cualquier cosa necesitaremos que nos digan su vestido de gala, para las mujeres y para los hombres, bueno creo que es demasiado obvio lo del smoking jeje, avísenme x reviews y PM. Sin más ni menos que decir, aunque dije demasiado. Besos y Abrazos Michu, Dark.

**Ale:** Aarghhhh por fin terminaste .-. lo mio es corto ;) (Dark ya dijo todo ¬¬) buano feliz año tmbn ;) y si éste fic surgió de un sueño :P aunque tuvimos unas cuantas dificultades -.- miren, es que el fic lo estábamos escribiendo en clases las dos juntas (tuvimos k cambiarnos d puesto XD) y lo escribíamos en la clase de ciencias, la hoja ya estaba escrita, así ke se la di a Dark, y no se cómo la profesora paro la clase y dijo "Dark!" y sin decir nada más se acercó y nos quitó la hoja .-. en la salida le dije a Dark k se la pidiera….. Pero no se la dio D: así k tuve k intervenir….. (soy buena inventando mentiras a último momento XD y cuando las hago hablo tan pero tan seria que me creen) y le dije que esa hoja eran diálogos de una obra de mi hermana y que enserio la necesitaba para mañana, y cómo la profe vio que habían guiones ni se molestó en leerlo y lo creyó, aún recuerdo con exactitud lo que dijo XD "Aaaa ya, si es importante si se los doy". Luego salimos, caminamos unos 5 pasos del curso….. Y no empezamos a cuajar de la risaaa XD….. tan lendaaa mi profe, por eso la quiero, por crédula XD (Se llama Juana, le gusta que le digan Juanita pero todos le decimos Juanix XD) jejejeje….. ña buaaano en fin, en el prox capitulo empezaremos y explicaremos más de que se tratará el fic ;) cuidenseeeee….. Besoooooos

Rarwwww

Ale


	2. Chapter 2: Comienzos

Chapter 2: Comienzos

-Producción! Donde esta Daniela!- grito Ale alrededor de los camerinos buscando a la pelinegra la cual no aparecía en ninguna parte.

-Cambiándose- dijo una de las camarógrafas.

-Con razón…-murmuro Alejandra dirigiéndose a un camerino con una placa en la puerta en la cual decía "Dani"- Daniela…¿Estás aquí?- pregunto la castaña abriendo la puerta, pero su pregunta se respondió sola al ver que Daniela no estaba, volvió a preguntar- hay alguien?

-No hay nadie- se oyó una voz familiar del vestuario.

-Daniela! Por favor….es solo un vestido- dijo Ale de brazos cruzados.

-¿Un vestido?! Es la peor cosa que ha existido en esta vida- dijo resignada a salir.

-Will. está aquí….- dijo Ale atrayéndola.

-¡Donde!- dijo Dani de un salto fuera del camerino.

-¡En tu mente! Ahora vamos señorita- dijo Ale llevando a la ojicafe de brazos, esta se quejaba por los tacos.

"_es que si no es el vestido, son los tacos"_- pensó Daniela.

-Arghhhhh! Y a dónde vamos?- pregunto Dani algo molesta.

-A maquillarte- dijo Ale sonriendo.

-Que! Noooooooooo!- gritaba Dani.

-Llévensela- dijo la ojiverde-grisáceo dándole a Dani a los guardias, estos, cogieron a Dani alzándola mientras que ella movía sus piernas y gritando.

-Nooo!...- gritaba Daniela antes de que la metieran en un camerino para ser maquillada por las estilistas.

-Muy bien, ahora yo me iré a alistar- dijo Ale entrando a su camerino.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de la mama de Trixie…**

-Trixie! Apresúrate o se te hará tarde- dijo la mamá de la pelirroja desde el piso de abajo.

-Ya voy, un momento!- se oyó la voz de Trixie desde arriba.

Entonces se oyó el timbre de la puerta…

-Un momento….-dijo la señora abriendo la puerta.

-Buenas noche señora- dijo Eli desde la puerta vistiendo un smoking negro y una corbata negra azulada.

-Ah, buenas noches, Trixie ya baja; pasa por favor- dijo la madre de la ojiverde.

-Gracias- dijo Eli tomando asiento y echándole un vistazo a la casa, muy atento a las hermosas decoraciones, pero paro de hacerlo cuando un taconeo de arriba llamo su atención.

Era Trixie bajando las escaleras, luciendo un vestido largo y verde fuerte con brillos y un escote en la pierna que le llegaba a medio muslo dejando mostrar unos tacones negros y con el pelo suelto.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto Trixie dando una vuelta después de bajar las escaleras. Eli se quedó boquiabierto.

-Te ves muy bien cariño- dijo la señora a su hija.

- T-Te ves….increíble- alcanzo a decir Eli tartamudeando.

El Shane tomo a Trixie de la mano para llevarla al vehículo. Pero antes de que Eli saliera…

-Espere joven- dijo un señor bajando las escaleras.

-Emm…¿Y él es…..?- pregunto Eli a su chica.

-Mi padre…-le murmuro Trixie.

-Ah…buenas noches señor Sting- dijo Eli lo más cordial que pudo.

_PDV ELI_

_-La primera impresión es la que cuenta-_

_FIN PDV_

-Buenas noches, no los retrasare más, solo quería conocer al novio de mi niña- dijo el padre mirando cariñosamente a Trixie.

-Si papá, ya nos vamos….adiós!- dijo Trixie subiendo al vehículo ayudada por Eli, el Shane estaba a punto de subir de no ser porque sintió que alguien lo tomo del codo, Eli se volteo y vio que era el padre de Trixie…

-La quiero en casa temprano, sin un rasguño, sin un moretón, sana y salva….cualquier cosa te haré el responsable….te estoy vigilando- dijo el señor haciendo señas con sus dedos, primero a sus ojos y después a los de Eli.

El Shane trago saliva y de subió al vehículo.

**De vuelta en la Caverna Objetivo…**

-Muy bien, apresúrate Dani;… en unos minutos empezaremos- dijo Ale afuera de su camerino.

Del camerino salieron un grupo de estilistas con la cara bien manchada de aruñazos y hasta algunas, con algunos moretones; detrás de ellas apareció Dani con una expresión de "me las pagaras".

-¿Ves? No estuvo tan mal…-dijo Alejandra.-pero creo que a las estilistas les costó un poco.

-Que no estuvo tan mal! Askjsfhsfhhvdfh….prefiero que la profesora de sociales me repruebe de una vez por todas, eso es mejor- dijo Dani de brazos cruzados.- y si, si les costó-.

-Ay que exagerada.- dijo Alejandra.

-Tú eres la numero 1 en mi lista negra…-dijo Dani con una mirada vengativa y señalando a la rubia con el índice, Ale solo se echó a reír.

-¡Cuidado me matas!- dijo Ale "asustada".

De la puerta principal del gran evento entraron un grupo de chicas con ropa de gala.

-Me quejare con quien creo el descenso- dijo Romi.

-Lo sé, es muy estrecho para todos- dijo Karina.

-Lo matare si lo veo- dijo Karem maliciosamente.

-Tranquila Ka, ha de haber muerto hace mucho- dijo Akyra.

-Hey! Miren, allá están Dani y Ale- dijo Tati señalando cerca del escenario.

-Vamos a verlas- dijo Crixar entusiasmada.

Todas las chicas fueron hacia los camerinos pero no pudieron pasar debido a que los guardias bloquearon el paso. Las chicas se detuvieron.

-Oh no…y ahora que- dijo Pili deprimida.

-Tengo una navaja- saco Karem de su pequeño bolso.

-Yo tengo una mejor idea en vez de muerte- dijo Trixli.- Dani! Ale!- grito tratando de llamar la atención.

-Chicas!- dijeron Ale y Dani al unísono.

-Hey ellas pueden pasar- dijo Alejandra a los guardias quienes les permitieron pasar.

-Chicas! Qué bueno que vinieron- dijo Dani a sus amigas, todas se abrazaron.

-Gracias por invitarnos, el lugar es increíble- dijo Sam.

(La caverna estaba adornada con la estructura del salón de los Oscars de la superficie :P)

-Tomen asiento, estamos a punto de empezar- dijo Ale.

Todas se dirigieron al auditorio el cual estaba lleno de escritores, comentadores, anónimos de Fanfiction; además de varios lanzadores de Bajoterra al igual que la Banda de Shane, hasta Blakk y varios lanzadores y personas, incluidos niños.

-Ok...aquí vamos- dijo Ale preparándose para empezar.

-Cuando te despistes, me quitare este brillo labial.- amenazo Daniela. Ale solo reviro los ojos.

-Si como digas…estas lista?- dijo la rubia al ver que faltaban segundos para empezar.

Dani suspiró

-Ale, alguna vez he presentado premios, ¿Algún programas?- dijo alterada.

-Nop.- dijo Ale- pero no te preocupes, solo estarán varias cadenas televisivas incluyendo BajoNews.

-BajoNews!- grito Dani desesperada- me voy a morir- dijo dramáticamente.

-Relax- dijo Ale- ahora estas lista-.

-Lista- dijo la pelinegra tomando su micrófono. Ale tomo el suyo.

Los telones empezaron a abrirse. Los reflectores se encendieron y el camarógrafo dio la señal con los dedos…

-3, 2,1…

Continuara…

**Dark**: Muajaja, aquí un poco de "suspenso" digamos. Gracias enserio chicos por sus reviews, esperamos que colaboren con el fic para seguir haciéndolo, y de paso gracias por enviarme los PM de los vestidos que van a usar jeje, pero les advierto que todo escritor que veo aquí en Fanfic, va a aparecer obligatoriamente, al menos que presente una queja jeje. Les juro que lo escribí a las 8 un día antes, osea el martes, SABEN CUANTO TIEMPO ESTUVE CON DOLOR DE CUELLO, ESPALDA! Escribir un fic no están fácil como creí, y menos cuando tu cama es incomoda; este mensaje más va para Ale, porque ALGUIEN! No escribió esto así que el próximo Chapter te toca a TI, ENTENDIDO?!. Y de paso, han leído novelas? Yo las odiaba pero hoy, y por eso escribí tarde el Chapter, termine de leer Hush Hush, se los recomiendo, es la mejor novela de todos los tiempos!. En fin, la verdad es que me imagino que les ha de dar chiste lo del suegro de nuestro querido Shane, eso como la gran mayoría del fic, se me ocurrió en clase; PORQUE SIEMPRE EN CLASES ME LLEGA LA INSPIRACION!, Ñaa es que es aburrido estar atendiendo así que mejor me pongo a pensar en cualquier cosa que me distraiga de la aburrida clase, en especial matemáticas e inglés. Otra pregunta, hablo mucho? Digo porque yo pienso que no, si hablara mucho no pararía de escribir en este caso, así que en mi opinión yo digo que no hablo mucho a pesar de que me digan la contraria, además si hablara mucho ya todos explotarían por oírme cada 5 segundos hablando, y créanme que casi nadie me aguanta, según mi curso ¬¬; en fin, sé que les íbamos a dar instrucciones aquí pero a Ale se le ocurrió dejarlo para el siguiente Chapter; así que…Baw…Baw. Besos y Abrazos Michu, y de paso no se olviden de comentar. Cierto y olvide decir esto; GLOMMYALEJANDRA ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! MAQUILLAJE, VESTIDO, BRILLO LABIAL, Y TACONES; AHHHHH!, pero esto no se quedara así, ya verás…. Y de paso, grisáceo?! TUS OJOS SON VERDES LOCA! NO LOS DISCRIMINES! (Tipo broma)…

**Ale**: Son verdes con gris ¬¬ a por cierto Holaaa! Y como dijo Dark, las instrucciones y votaciones empezarán desde el próximo chapter, así que prepárense para votar por su fic preferido! Y Seee la inspiración llega en clases XD…. A por cierto esto lo quise decir desde hace mucho tiempo pero me lo guarde… TE LO DIJE! XD esque cuándo yo leí Hush Hush (el libro k ella ya se leyó) yo era como loca todos los días contándole sobre que era el mejor libro del mundo y ella solo decía "Odio las novelas" o "¿No se qué le ven a esas novelas?" hasta que la convencí de que lo leyera… ¿Ves? Debes leerlo antes de juzgarlo….. Ahora te vicie XD (eske es una saga, lindo ejemplo el mio) ahora te vas a morir cuando leas la segunda parte (te lo digo xq yo ya se k pasara… pero no dire NADA muajajajajajajaja) ña en fin….. espero k les haya gustado el fic :3 envien k vestido quieren lo mas pronto posible x que en el prox. Chapter aparecen todos (de paso hoy subo a mi pagina de face el vestido k usare :3) …. Y esperamos sus reviews :3….. besoooos

Rarwwwww

Ale!


	3. CHAPTER 3: BIENVENIDOS

CHAPTER 3: BIENVENIDOS!

* * *

-Bienvenidos a la primera edición de los premios fanfiction sección "Slugterra".- Dijeron las animadoras al unísono dejando ver solo sus sombras mientras el telón se abría.

Alejandra salió al escenario luciendo un vestido de tirantes con top negro y azul en el centro dividido por un cinturón negro del que bajaba una falda que le llegaba a medio muslo de color negra con difuminaciones azules, sin contar unos tacos negros con ondas azules súper altos, mientras sonaban los aplausos, pero la ojiverde paró de sonreír al darse cuenta que Daniela no había salido aún.

Ale: Muévete…..- Susurró la rubia apartando el micrófono mientras tomaba a Daniela del brazo, quién se negaba a salir con vestido, tacones y maquillaje.

Dani: Ni lo pienses…. No lo haré por nada del mundo.- Se resistía la pelinegra hasta que ya no pudo más y salió al escenario, dejando ver un vestido turquesa en su totalidad que le llegaba a medio muslo y con tirantes gruesos combinándolos con unos tacones turquesa súper altos (A ella no le gustan los tacos altos pero no le gustó la idea de que Ale se viera más alta así que se vió obligada a usarlos)

Ambas sonrieron ante el público, Dani un poco forzada.

Dani: Bienvenidos al programa en el que premiaremos a los mejores fics del año 2013. (Aunque ña, participan los k están incompletos :P)

Ale: En el que los jueces son ustedes, con varias nominaciones y sorpresas.

Mientras Ale explicaba, Daniela aprovechó para quitarse el molesto brillo labial.

Ale: Se darán a conocer….- Ale se detuvo al notar el maquillaje de la ojicafé.

Ale: Un momento por favor….-Dijo amablemente mientras tomaba a Dani de la muñeca.

La producción puso en grande un telón que decía "problemas técnicos" mientras se oían ruidos y quejas de cierta pelinegra.

Segundos después la castaña regreso junto con Dani, quien tenía los labios maquillados nuevamente.

Alejandra se aclaró la garganta.

Ale: Como decía….. Se darán a conocer varias nominaciones. Y el premio de éste bloque será para la nominación de…..

Ale y Dani: El mejor suspenso!- Dijeron las animadoras al unísono.

Dani: Podrán votar por la historia que los dejó con más intriga, la que los dejó con ganas de más.

Ale: Al final premiaremos al escritor del fic ganador.

Dani: Para las votaciones se tomarán en cuenta las dos siguientes reglas…..- Dijo la pelinegra haciendo una señal a producciones, quién puso en la pantalla gigante todas las reglas. Ale empezó a nombrarlas.

* * *

Ale: **Regla #1**, un escritor no puede votar por un fic que sea de su propiedad. Por ejemplo:

GloomyAlejandra: Lado Oscuro

De hacerlo no se tomará en cuenta dicho voto.- Explicó la rubia.

* * *

Dani: **Regla #2**, un mismo usuario no puede votar por la misma historia más de una vez por cada nominación, por ejemplo:

Darklovely99: Cadena de favores

Darklovely99: Cadena de favores

De ser así, a pesar de que se haya votado 100 veces, solo se tomará uno en cuenta para la votación final.- Dijo la pelinegra.

* * *

Ale: Pero si puede votar más de una vez siempre y cuando sea por distintas historias. Por ejemplo:

GloomyAlejandra: Juegos extremos

GloomyAlejandra: Entre colmillos

Gloomy Alejandra: El Chantaje

Eso si será permitido.- Concluyó la ojiverde.

Dani: Tendrán un lapso considerable e indefinido de tiempo hasta que en los comentarios pongamos "SE CIERRAN LAS VOTACIONES".- Explicó Dani.

Ale: Así que no lo piensen más, voten por la mejor historia…. Daremos los resultados en el próximo bloque.

Dani: Piensen en la historia por la que votarán, en minutos abriremos las votaciones. Hasta mientras un breve descanso.

Dichas las frases la audiencia empezó a aplaudir y la mayoría a pensar por que fic votar. Entre el público se encontraban todos los escritores de Fanfiction "Slugterra" y todos los lanzadores de Bajoterra. Dani: Fiufff…. Quedó bien.- Dijo la pelinegra algo dudosa saliendo del escenario.

Ale: Ahora hay que esperar los resultados…- Dijo la ojiverde entregando los micrófonos a producciones y entrando a los camerinos junto con Daniela.

* * *

Eli: ¿Y se supone que yo también debo votar?- Preguntó, pues él no había leído ninguna historia.

Zaira: No….. Eso es solo para los de la superficie…. Además que yo sepa tú no tienes una cuenta para votar.- Dijo la chica muy obvia. Zaira lucía un hermoso vestido de falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo y top plateado con brillos separado por un cinturón celeste de lazo.

Trixie: Bueno, creo que deberíamos ir a saludar a Ale y a Dani.

Aky: Vallan ustedes, nosotras ya las saludamos.- Dijo Akyra muy relajada, ella lucía un vestido negro hasta medio muslo con ruedos morados a los lados y un suéter morado de manga larga que le dejaba lucir un collar negro ajustado en el cuello, combinándolo con unas botas altas negras y decorados morados. Además de eso tenía puestas unas orejas de gata en la cabeza y unos tacos SUPER altos de color negro.

Eli: Ahh… Por cierto Akyra, olvide decirte….. Kord te está buscando. A la castaña se le notó una ligera ruborización en su rostro que no pudo evitar.

Tati: Para que será…..- Dijo sarcásticamente la Stump quién lucía un vestido celeste que le llegaba a la rodilla y separado por un cinturón café, con decorados en espiral en el lado izquierdo de la falda de color café y unos tacones azules.

Trixie: No lo sabemos, pero está junto con Twist en los asientos de por allá. El nombre mencionado hizo sonrojar a una chica quién usaba un vestido negro apretado y largo en diseño de sirena con escote en forma de corazón, un cinturón negro en el centro y una apertura de ruedos plateados en el lado izquierdo del vestido que bajaba desde los muslos hasta los pies, dejando ver unos altos tacos negros, esa chica era nadie más y nadie menos que Karem (ERA DE ESPERARLO XD).

Belén: Ya se a dónde llega todo ésto…..- Dijo la chica quien lucía un vestido beige que llegaba a medio muslo con un cinturón que llevaba un pequeño lazo y una falda de ruedos con unos tacones plateados.

Caro: Esta será una laaarga noche.- Dijo la chica quién usaba un vestido rojo y largo descubierto por la barriga y la espalda de mangas largas con una apertura hasta medio muslo de ambos lados del vestido dejando lucir unos tacos blancos.

Romina: Mejor vallan antes de que se arrepientan.- Dijo la chica quién lucía un hermoso vestido corto rojo escarlata y con un cinturón rojo oscuro combinándolo con guantes hasta la muñeca del mismo color y unos tacones negros.

Crixar: ¿Oigan han visto a mi enigma? Se me perdió hace unos segundos.- Dijo la chica usando un largo vestido rojo con escote de corazón, el vestido era apretado hasta las caderas y de ahí caía el ruedo del vestido, y lo combinaba con unos tacones rojos.

Lore: Está allá, con las demás babosas.- Dijo la chica señalando unos asientos más allá, ella lucía un vestido corto negro en su totalidad a excepción de unos ruedos plateados que salían del lado derecho de su vestido y lo lucía con unos tacones plateados brillantes.

Trixli: No sé ustedes pero creo que las están esperando.- Dijo Ani (así le gusta que le digan) dirigiéndose a Karem y Akyra, éstas entendieron el mensaje y fueron a donde les dijeron. Ani usaba un vestido corto y negro con lentejuelas negras diseñadas por todo el vestido y lo usaba con unos tacones del mismo color.

Aist-Elixie-Fan: ¡Hola!- Saludó la chica quién había llegado con unas bebidas que vendían cerca. Ella lucía un vestido que termina debajo de la rodilla de color negro con una rosa roja intensa en el lado derecho del hombro y unos tacones rojos.

SlugterraFan-DayDreamer: Hola! creo que deberíamos volver a los asientos...- Dijo la chica quién lucía un largo vestido morado con brillos en el borde y una apertura en la pierna derecha dejando ver unos tacos negros.

Las chicas volvieron a sus asientos para esperar la continuación del programa (Ok no para espiar a Karem y Akyra XD)

* * *

MIENTRAS TANTO CON AKY Y KA…..

Aky: H-hola…

Ka:¿Para qué n-nos llamaro-on?

Twist: Aaaa… Qué tal chicas…. Bueno, es que quería estar contigo Ka. La chica se sonrojó.

Ka: P-para qué?

Twist: Bueno esque yo…- El rubio se detuvo al notar que Akyra oía todo lo que decía…- Casi lo olvido Aky…. Kord te espera en la barra de allá. Akyra alcanzó a ver al troll en una barra de comida rápida a unos metros de dónde estaba así que se alejó alcanzando a ver como Twist tomó a Ka de la muñeca y la acercó a él, no pudo ver más porque su vista fue tapada por la multitud. (SOLO ELLOS SABEN QUE HICIERON XD)

* * *

EN LA BARRA….

Aky: H-hola Kor-d

Kord: Hola…. Te ves muy hermosa. La chica se sonrojó inevitablemante.

Kord: ¿Quieres comer algo? Yo invito.

Aky: No gr-acias…. No tengo hamb-bre.

Kord se quedó mirando fijamente a la chica con unos ojos coquetos y conquistadores que Akyra no podía dejar de ver. Pero el momento fue interrumpido por las luces de los reflectores y el movimiento de los telones que se abrían nuevamente dando a entender que darían el aviso final. Kord tomó a Akyra de la mano e involuntariamente ésta lo siguió hasta los asientos.

Dani: Nos complace decir….

Ale: Qué las votaciones…..

Dani y Ale: ESTAN ABIERTAS!

El público enloqueció al oír esto e inmediatamente empezaron a votar….

* * *

**Ale: **Arghhh mi espalda! (feliz Dani? Ahora lo escribí yo -.-) pero valió la pena n.n ….. Esperamos que les haya gustado el fic, desde éste empiezan las votaciones….. ¡QUÉ ESPERAN! Y que los mejores fics ganen ;)… surte a todooooos…. Rarwwww

Ale

**Dani:** Okay, gracias Ale x hacerme el cumplido...JA! ES MEJOR ESCRIBIR EN LA CAMA, AL MENOS TENGO UNA PORTATIL LERO LERO! (presumida yop jeje) En fin chicos, hasta q llego este momento, queria explotar...y cierto Ka y Aky aqui estan sus medias naranjas (al lado mio), les mandan saludos y besos jeje (okay no tengo idea de porque escribi eso -.-)...En fin, bueno x desgracia no pude hacer esto laaaaaaaarrrrrrgoooooooooo! como lo tipico, pero veran, la proxima sera superhipermega largo muajaja (tampoco se lo de la risa)...Bueno x el momento este es mi mensaje, besos y abrazos michus a todos y de paaaaaasooooo...QUE EMPIEZEN LAS VOTACIONES!


	4. FLASH INFORMATIVO

_FLASH INFORMATIVO_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Dani: Qué tal queridos televidentes (ok no lectores XD).

Ale: Ésta es una transmisión intermedia y breve para informarlos.

Dani y Ale: A continuación las historias nominadas hasta el momento… (pero pueden seguir votando)

(El orden en que las historias serán presentadas no tiene nada que ver con la cantidad de votos que tiene cada fic)

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**HISTORIAS NOMINADAS:**

1.- Persecución infernal- JeN's StHaL

2.- ¿Quién es Eli?-Artis CriXar Solem

3.- Tic Tac, método para perder la cordura-Akyra StAhL

4.- Vidas cruzadas- Sakura´s place

5.- Entre colmillos-Darklovely99

6.- El matiné de Karem-KarencitaFrost300

7.- Sin luna llena no hay bestia pero aquí hay una excepción-Zaix Star Shane

8.-¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!-KarencitaFrost300

9.- ¿Quién es Eli? 2-Artis CriXar Solem

10.- Una noche que jamás olvidarán-Aist Elixie Fan

11.- Doble Shane, doble victoria? No lo creo-Aist Elixie Fan

12.- Cadena de favores-GloomyAlejandra

13.- Algo inesperado-Edan Shane 513

14.- Camino al mal-Darklovely99

15.- Viaje en el tiempo-be escarchita 99

16.- ¡Trixie!-JeN's StAhL

17.- Lado oscuro-GloomyAlejandra

18.- Aterradora venganza-Artis CriXar Solem

19.- Caja de disfraces-Artis CriXar Solem

20.- Pilly-KarencitaFrost300

21.-Verdad o reto-Aist Elixie Fan

22.- Lanzamiento de apoyo-Artis CriXar Solem

23.- Pequeño tamaño, gran problema-Artis CriXar Solem

24.- Te ayudaré-SlugterraFan-DayDreamer

25.- Los elegidos-trixlaura

26.- Juegos extremos-Darklovely99

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Dani: Y esas fueron todas las historias por las que han votado hasta ahora.

Ale: Continúen votando por su favorita, recuerden que entre más votos tengan, más posibilidades tendrá esa historia de ganar.

Dani: Nos vemos en el próximo bloque en el que anunciaremos el fic ganador.

Ale: Y felicidades a todas las historias nominadas hasta mientras.

"INFORMAMOS QUE YA EMPEZAMOS EL CONTEO DE LOS VOTOS, PERO AÚN PUEDEN SEGUIR VOTANDO…. EL CONTEO OFICIAL DE VOTOS CONCLUIRÁ CUÁNDO EN LOS COMENTARIOS APAREZCA -"VOTACIONES CERRADAS"- (LO CUÁL YA ACLARAMOS ANTERIORMENTE)"

Dani y Ale: Hasta el próximo bloque…


	5. CHAPTER 5: SEGUNDA NOMINACIÓN

CHAPTER 5: SEGUNDA NOMINACIÓN

* * *

El auditorio estaba callado, a excepción de ciertos murmullos y conversaciones. La banda Shane estaba sentada entre el público y a su alrededor todos los lectores, anónimos, escritores y comentadores de Fanfiction-Slugterra. Los reflectores se encendieron y el telón se abrió dando a entender que

Dani: Bueno señoras y señores… Las votaciones para escoger el ganador de esta categoría por parte de los lectores han concluido.

Ale**:** A continuación anunciaremos al (la) ganador(a). Pero…

Dani**:** Primero les informaremos que uno de los espectadores de nuestro programa, nos pidió en los comentarios de éste fic presentar a uno de los ganadores.

Ale**:** Al inicio del fic, no habíamos tomado en cuenta que algo así pasaría por lo cual nos tomó de sorpresa.

Dani: Lo aceptaremos ésta vez, pero les aclaramos que no lo volveremos a repetir, sin excepciones.

Ale**:** Así que denle la bienvenida a la anónima…

Dani y Ale: ¡F!

De entre el público se puso de pie una chica de unos 13 años de edad de cabello castaño oscuro y muy lacio. Llevaba un vestido corto y verde. (F te pondremos el vestuario que nos diste cuando presentes) Saludó al público y se volvió a sentar en medio de los aplausos.

Dani: Ella presentará al (la) ganador (a) de la tercera nominación de los premios.

Ale: Muy bien, y ahora el momento que han estado esperando.

Dani: A continuación proclamaremos al fic ganador de ésta nominación.

Ale: Escogido por nuestros queridos jueces. Los lectores.

Dani: O más bien escogidos…

Ale: Tal y como lo dices Daniela. Les anunciamos que hemos tenido un inesperado empate.

Se escucharon murmullos de sorpresa entre el público.

Dani: No habrá ningún desempate, ambos escritores llevarán el primer lugar, ya que la cantidad de votos fue exactamente igual en ambos fics.

Ale: Así que sin más rodeos. Las historias ganadoras de la nominación de fics "MEJOR SUSPENSO" son…

Dani y Ale: ¡"EL MATINÉ DE KAREM" Y "TIC TAC MÉTODO PARA PERDER LA CORDURA"!

El público empezó a aplaudir.

Dani: Felicidades a las autoras de los fics…

Dani y Ale: ¡KarencitaFrost300 y Akyra StHaL!

Todo el auditorio empezó a aplaudir con más fuerza y se oyeron unos cuantos gritos de alegría.

Dani: Felicidades chicas, ya están anotadas en la lista de las premiaciones.

Ale: Tienen el honor de ser premiadas por haber dejado a los lectores sin dormir del suspenso.

Dani: ¡Se lo merecen!

Los rostros de las escritoras ganadoras salieron en la pantalla gigante tras el escenario.

Karen y Akyra saludaron al público antes de volver a tomar asiento. Twist y Kord eran los más animados en gritar y aplaudir. (¬u¬)

Ale: Muy bien amigos, ha llegado el momento de anunciar la siguiente nominación.

Dani: Así es, y el próximo premio será para el fic con la nominación de…

Ale y Dani: ¡MEJOR COMEDIA!

Ale: Ahora votarán por el fic que les ha hecho reír a carcajadas.

Dani: O llorar de la risa.

Ale: Como siempre pueden votar por el fic que quieran, por supuesto respetando las reglas mencionadas anteriormente.

Dani: Después de la primera ronda de votos, anunciaremos los nominados. ¡Así que escojan!

Ale: Las votaciones están abiertas.

Dani y Ale: Hasta **Pronto**…

Pronto desde el público: ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Todos lo miraron confundidos incluyendo las animadoras.

Eli: ¿Qué sucede de qué?- Preguntó el Shane quién estaba sentado al lado del topoide.

Pronto: Es que nombraron a **Pronto** "El magnífico".

Ale y Dani se dieron una pequeña palmada en la frente.

Dani: Pronto…. ¡Es una despedida!

Ale: Kord, pégale que estás más cerca…

Kord: Conste que me lo pidieron, no fui yo el que quiso.- Dijo el troll maliciosamente mientras le daba un golpe al topoide (el cuál disfruto). Pronto se quejó.

Dani: En fin, sin más ni menos que decir…

Ale: Besos…

Dani: Y abrazos…

Dani y Ale: Rarrwwchuuu (la mezcla de rarrw y michu XD)

Dani y Ale: Hasta la próxima.

El telón se cerró, el publicó se levantó a descansar y las votaciones habían empezado…


End file.
